Secrets
by sweetlipss
Summary: Edward is jealous of Alice, Jasper is jealous of Bella, they use their power to imagine how it feels to be them. But what if they secrets comes out.
1. Chapter 1: Jasper

Hello everyone, this is my first twilight slash story, my native language is not English, so maybe there will be some grammar mistakes in the story, I'm sorry for that, pls don't be too hard for me :o)

Edward is jealous of Alice, Jasper is jealous of Bella, they use their power to imagine how it feels to be them. But what if they secrets comes out.

**Chapter 1: Jasper**

Being as quiet as possible, I sneaked into the woods toward the little cottage hidden behind the trees. I sat down between a couple of bushes, well hidden. I'm just a mile from the cottage and I know if they listen carefully, they might hear me. But I'm not afraid of that, because I know they minds will be on other things right now and if they hear me, they just thing I'm hunting or passing by.

I sit there for a minute, concentrating to shut my own emotions off. When I'm feeling nothing, I'm searching for the emotions in the cottage, especially from one person.

Lust

My mind is immediately clouded with lust.

I suppress a small growl. Hearing the sounds inside, I know they just getting started.

A wave of excitement hit me this time, and I'm glad the person inside is just as eager as me, exited to get more.

I unzip my pants, feeling it grow tighter by the minute.

My hand starts to stroke my hard cock as I completely let the emotions take it's toll.

"yes" I hiss _"God this feels good."_

Imagine it was the person inside stroking my cock instead of my hand. All too soon, I gave into my animal urges and began to rub it hard and fast. Wave after wave hit me and moans escaping my mouth.

A wave of pleasure hitting me on his highest peak and I know I'm almost there. Feeling the feelings of the person I wanted to be at that moment.

"_Oh yes"_

I shudder before spilling my seed on my hand and moaning the same name as Bella inside,

"Edward …"

I hope you enjoyed the story. This was chap 1/4


	2. Chapter 2: Edward

Hello boys and girls, hope you liked the previous chap,

Here´s chap 2, Edwards pov. Pls review, even if its negative.

**Chapter 2: Edward **

I kissed Bella on the cheek as we both took of on our own way. Hers to Charlie, mine to my parents house. We lived in our cottage 3 months now, but I still liked to visit my old room. my whole music collection was still there.

As I entered the house, I immediately knew what Jasper and Alice where doing, or at least what there were about to do. I walked human speed to my room.

I heard a moan coming from the bedroom next to mine. I stopped for a minute listening further. The sounds the persons made inside went straight to my cock.

Ok, maybe that was a lie, the sounds of one person went straight to my cock.

I quickly go into my bedroom, straight to my leather couch.

Pulling out my cock out of my pants, it throbbed slightly, aching to be touched.

I close my eyes, it was easy to find the familiar thought from the room next to mine.

I could see jasper in her vision. I saw a hand pulling on his belt, pulling his pants and underwear down. _"just in time" _I thought as I got a clear vision of his cock,

It stood proud and hard, and was just as perfect as the rest of Jasper.

He began to moan as she took his perfect cock in her mouth.

The sounds he made, god, I wish it where I who made him moan like this, taking him in my mouth, sucking him deeper and deeper.

He stopped her, pushing her back onto the bed, spreading her wide open to him.

With one smooth move, he was filling her.

All I could see now was jaspers face, hanging close to mine. His beautiful face, pleaser written all over it. My hand start to stroke my hard one, thinking it is Jasper hanging over me, fucking me senseless.

my hand on my cock wasn't enough, I needed more, sucking 2 fingers in my mouth and let them trace my entrance.

I started to fuck myself on the same ridden Jasper slams into Alice.

"_Yes, fuck me hard Jasper." _She thought, and all I can think is the same.

I pushed my cock against my hand roughly, needing release, but knowing that if I gave into my own ache, I wouldn't be able to focus fully on the sight before me.

Just when I can't hold on much longer, he let out a loud groan, spilling his seed in Alice. It's the most beautiful thing I ever seen. My cock explode in my hand and I shut off Alice thoughts, knowing they will cuddle, something I really didn't want to see.

To be continued ...

thx for reading, next chap will be posted on Monday or Tuesday


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

**Chapter 3: Caught **

**Edwards pov**

I know it was dangerous what I was doing, but I just couldn't resist.

Stealing Alice thought, while I was fucking my wife.

I kept in her mind for a while, but suddenly she start to think about painting the walls. He was probably fucking her from behind. God I wish he would fuck me from behind. Me, spread on all four. Jasper behind me, fucking me like there was no tomorrow. I groan hard, slamming into Bella harder.

I quickly passed to Jasper thought, something I never did before.

I almost jumped from the bed by the things I saw.

"_Impossible."_ I thought. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went straight back to Jaspers mind. The things I seen, hasn't changed.

"_Holy shit, he's thinking of me, and the way he thinks of me, fucking hell."_

I saw myself, in the same position as Alice was right now, but instead of him fucking her, he was fucking me.

"Edward." Bella's voice pulled me out of my trance.

She looked confused, and I noticed for the first time I hadn't moved since I penetrated Jasper thoughts.

"_shit." _

"It's nothing." I lied quickly. I gave her a kiss on the mouth and went back fucking her. I didn't dare to visit Jasper or Alice thought anymore, scared to get caught.

I tried to focus on Bella, fucking her harder, making this not last very long.

When we were done, I fled from the room, saying I was going to hunt.

**Jasper pov**

I bit my lip hard, almost letting Edwards name fall from them.

I imagine fucking Edwards on all four, but when I opened my eyes, I didn't saw his muscular back, instead a saw the small frame of Alice.

I closed my eyes again, letting the fantasy play further.

At the same time I was stealing Bella's emotions, letting myself feel what Edward was doing to her.

I could almost feel the heat from the room next door.

I was moaning at the pleasure I was feeling, but then I felt something odd, the pleaser was fading away, I concentrated harder on Bella's feelings. She was feeling confused. why would she feel like this? Did Edward do something wrong. I switches over to Edwards feeling to see what was wrong.

I felt so much different feelings at the same time. Shocked, he was shocked. That was his strongest emotion, but also confused, unbelief and scared at the same time. A moment later happiness and lust joined in.

I heard him talking with Bella, but I caught him lying to her.

I was confused, and I wanted to know why he was feeling so strange emotions and why he lied to Bella.

I sent wave of pleasure to Alice and myself, sending us both over the edge in 5 minutes. I felt a bit guilty when I sent a wave of exhausting over Alice, I know she couldn't sleep, but she would be tired, thinking it was from our previous activities.

I gave her a kiss and left to find Edward, knowing Alice wouldn't follow.


	4. Chapter 4: explanations

**Chapter 4: explanations **

**Jasper pov**

I ran as fast as I could, knowing that Edwards was a lot faster. But eventually I found him easily.

I came to a stop when I saw him sitting on a falling tree, his back to me.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Edward, what's wrong."

He turned around. "Why do you think there's something wrong?"

"I, I …" I couldn't answer, what could I say. "I heard you lying to Bella."

He stood up and looked me straight in the eye. "So what, do you like listening when I fuck my wife."

My eyes went wide when he said it and I didn't knew how to reply.

"Japser," he said, taking a step closer in my direction "Is there anything you like to tell me." Now I was confused, why was he acting so strange.

"You know I can read your mind, you can't hide anything for me." he said taking another step closer to me.

He stood very close to me now, and I was feeling happy for it, but I was still very confused about this conversation, "_of course_ _I knew he could read my mind, I always had to protect myself and not try to think of him…"_

"_Shit, no, no, impossible, he could not know …" _I forced myself to stop thinking, but the moment I looked in his eyes, and saw they became darker, I knew it was too late.

I wanted to send a calming wave over Edward when it suddenly hits me

I only thought of him when I was alone and while I was fucking Alice.

"Did you read my mind while I was fucking my wife?"

He was caught off guard with my question.

"I'm not the only one with my thoughts somewhere else, while fucking my wife". He shot back.

"Why did you do it Edward?" I said. "reading my mind while I was with Alice?"

He didn't answer my question and I felt he was scared to tell me.

"Please Edward, I just want to know the truth, I won't be mad." I said laying my hand on his arm, sending him a calming wave.

He looked at my hand, …. "I will tell you, if you will be honest with me if I ask you a question afterwards."

"I promise." I told him, even I was a bit scared what he was going to ask.

He was silence for a while, battling with himself how to handle this. The expression on his face made him even more beautiful. He suddenly smiled, and I realised I was not careful and he has heard my thought

"It was the first time I stole your thought during sex, I always read Alice's mind, but she was thinking about redecorating the room, so I went to your mind.

"Why" I asked, but couldn't say any more because Edward put his finger to my lips and said "No Jasper, it's my turn for a question"

His finger traced my lips for a moment before asking:

"Your where thinking of me while having sex with Alice, so I guess you want me. But I was wondering, why do you often hang around the cottage while I have sex with Bella, do you spy on us?"

"_Shit, he caught me" _I thought, he was about to say something but I answered before his first word came out. "I like to steal Bella feelings, so I could feel what you were doing to her, so I could imagine how it would feel if you did those things to me."

His eyes went huge at my honest answer, so he knew I wanted him, really wanted him. But I still wasn't sure if he also wanted me.

"So why did you readed Alice mind during sex, do you often do it?"

"I use my power the same way you use yours, I like to steal Alice thoughts, I like the way she thinks about you while you have her.

I couldn't help but smile at that, and I felt a wave of joy and relieve coming from Edward, and I felt the same way.

I looked him straight in the eye, his hand was still on my cheek and I lay my hand on top of his. He looked me deep in the eyes before his eyes went down and his gaze lingering on my lips. I wetted them, slowly letting my tong glide over them.

"_kiss me" _was my last thought before he pulled my head to his.

* * *

Okay, what do you think, let me know.

I told it would be a 4chap story, but I changed it a bit and now it's 6 chapters


	5. Chapter 5: just like we imagine

**Chapter 5: just like we imagine **

**Edwards pov**

"_kiss me." _He thought, so I quickly covered his mouth with mine.

He eagerly kissed back, feeling his tong ask for entrance. I quickly opened, welcoming him.

He moaned and I could feel lust spreading all over .me. And I didn't now it was me or Jasper using his power

We parted, both catching unnecessarily breath.

"Never thought…" I breathed in his ear. "You'd be this kinky." Before attacking his neck.

He slipped his hands under my t-shirt, teasing the soft skin he met there with his fingertips. I moaned and buried my hands in his hair, while bringing his lips back to mine.

I slipped my hands down Jaspers back, pulling our bodies closer, pushing our groins together to find him just as hard as I was.

I broke the kiss to slip my t-shirt over my head and stepped back to shook his shirt off. He pulled me back in for a kiss and made a trail along my jaw line, up to my ear, nibbling on the lobe. "You have no idea how much I longed for this. How I imagined how it would feel to fuck you" He whispered before biting his ear.

I felt the full effect of Jaspers words go straight to my crotch.

"Is this what you want Jasper, me spreaded on all four, you fucking me from behind, letting you do whatever you want to me." I said huskily, opening his pants and pulling it down.

"Yes" he hissed. "Please."

"You don't have to beg. Do you have any idea, how much I was in Alice head, while she had you, while she blew you nice cock. How much I wanted it to be me, imagine it was I who make you moan while I took you in my mouth" I said while lowering himself on my knees.

"Guess it's time for the real thing." I said before lowering my mouth and swiping my tongue over the head of his cock.

I took his length in my mouth and he cried out and bucked into my mouth.

"_This so much better than I imagine" _ Jasper thought and I glanced up to see him with his eyes screwed tight and biting his bottom lip.

"Edward." Jasper moaned. "I need more."

His thought gave me a fine image of what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6: no more secrets

**Jasper pov**

I quickly laid Edward down on the grass and stripped him from all his clothes.

His erection stood proud and needed to be touched

I lowered my mouth to his cock, while slipping a finger into his entrance, making him gasp.

"Yes, that's it." he said while bucking his hips.

A second finger soon joined the first. Edward cried out, he jerked, screaming my name and came in my mouth.

He immediately attacked my mouth, tasting himself on my tong. "your beautiful when your come." I said between kisses.

His hand travelled downwards, gripping my erection and I gasped into the kiss as he began stroking my cock.

"Jasper, I need you." he panted.

He turned around, on hands and knees, spreading for me, just like in my fantasies

I stood there for a minute, admiring the view, he was really beautiful.

I let myself drop on my knees behind him, letting my cock trust against his ass, whispering in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you hard, I'm going to make you mine, so I'm the only one you're going to think about while you fuck your pretty wife." Before kissing his shoulder blades.

I slipped my fingers back in, stretching him, making him moan for more.

"Please Jasper." He said and I slipped my finger out of him.

I push myself in Edward as slowly and gently as I could.

"God Edward, you're so tight." I moaned when I was completely in him.

I wait a minute before moving, giving him time to adjust, I could feel his discomfort.

I start a slow rhythm, but Edward meeting every trust, encouraged me to move faster.

"That's it, fuck me harder." He moaned.

I slammed into his body, making him scream in pleaser.

"I'm not going to last long." I said between gasps.

"I want to see you when your come." He said_._

I pulled out of him and turned him around, laying him on his back and locking his feet behind my neck. As soon he was in the right position I slammed back into him.

I was close, I grabbed Edwards cock and started to stroke him in the same rhythm I fucked him.

Moan after moan escaped his mouth. He start shaking and came all over his and my belly, moaning my name, taking me over the edge.

Seeing Edward come was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

We lay for a minute, taking unneeded breaths.

His head rested on my chest. While my fingers played with his hair. I wanted to do that for a long time and smiled happily I finally had the chance.

"Jasper" he said after a long confortable silence. "I want you to be honest with me, no more secrets, I want you to tell me everything."

"Everything?" I said with a smile.

He nodded his head.

"Well, if you insist." I said "I have this fantasy, me being a major, you're being my lieutenant …"


End file.
